Clair de Lune
by kyeoul-nim
Summary: Wonwoo memiliki Junhui. Mingyu memiliki Minghao. Namun apa jadinya jika kakek Mingyu dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa Wonwoo adalah calon tunangan Mingyu? MEANIE. MINGYU. WONWOO. MINGYUXWONWOO. BOYXBOY. JUNWOO. GYUHAO. JUN. MINGHAO.
1. chapter 1

"Kenapa aku harus datang check up setiap minggu kemari? Aku kan sedang tidak sakit."

Junhui mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang menggerutu seperti itu. Ia tersenyum dan mulai melepas alat pengukur tensi dari lengan pemuda cantik itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan check up setiap minggu? Setiap orang memang seharusnya melakukan pengecekan rutin terhadap kesehatan mereka paling tidak sekali dalam sebulan meskipun mereka tidak sakit."

"Kata seorang dokter bernama Wen Junhui," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit asal kau tahu."

Junhui mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. Apa yang menyebabkan uri Wonwoo-ie tidak suka pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Wonwoo mengerang, "Jangan memanggilku seperti anak kecil, Junhui! Umurku sekarang sudah dua puluh lima tahun!"

Junhui tersenyum dan mengambil kertas kecil di atas meja kerjanya, menuliskannya dengan bolpoin. "Kau akan selamanya seperti anak kecil di mataku. Salahkan wajahmu yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan."

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Menerima pasien lainnya."

"Setelah itu?"

"Menerima pasien lainnya lagi."

"Junhui, apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menyodorkan kertas kecil yang sudah ditulisinya kepada Wonwoo. "Tebuslah obat ini di apotek."

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan enggan, "Kenapa pula aku harus minum obat? Aku sedang tidak sakit."

"Ah, itu hanya beberapa vitamin. Dan kuberitahu padamu lagi agar tidak terlalu banyak begadang dan minum kopi."

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, "Kau persis seperti ayahku. Melarang ini itu. Tidak cukupkah hanya ayahku saja yang mengatakannya padaku setiap hari?"

Junhui tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat pipi Wonwoo merona. "Dengar, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu akan menjagamu di Seoul. Ayahmu tidak akan bisa secara langsung mengawasimu dari Changwon, bukan?"

"Kau selalu bisa menemukan kata yang tepat dan membuatku tidak membantah."

Junhui tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk telapak tangan Wonwoo kemudian berkata, "Tebuslah obatnya. Masih ada pasien yang menungguku di luar. Setelah aku selesai bekerja, akan kujemput kau di yayasan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia menerima kecupan singkat di bibir dari Junhui, membuat wajahnya jadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Junhui.

Wonwoo menatap manik mata Junhui yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Junhui."


	2. 2

"Aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang cocok untukmu!"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar suara bernada gembira dari kakeknya itu di seberang telepon. Ia berkata pada beberapa pemain alat musik di belakangnya akan menerima telepon sebentar sebelum pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Kakek, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." ujarnya membalas kalimat kakeknya yang penuh teka-teki itu.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang sedang kubicarakan? Aku sedang berbicara tentang calon tunanganmu! Aku sudah menemukannya. Kau harus kemari sekarang sebelum ia pergi."

Mingyu menarik napas pelan, "Kakek, kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih. Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir akan membuatku bertunangan dengan orang lain? Dan lagi, aku sedang persiapan untuk konser tunggalku beberapa hari lagi. Aku tidak bisa kesana."

"Apa kau lebih menyayangi konser tunggalmu ketimbang kakek tua rentamu ini? Cepat kemari! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Kakek, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya kekasih." dengus Mingyu tidak sabar. Berbicara dengan kakeknya memang selalu membuatnya frustasi.

"Minghao itu? Penari b-boy itu?"

"Ya, kakek."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menyukainya. Ia memang imut, tetapi ia tidak cocok denganmu. Sekarang, datang lah kemari! Aku akan membuatmu mengurus rumah sakitku jika kau tidak segera datang!"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha bersabar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakeknya yang sudah kepala tujuh itu masih saja bisa berdebat dengan enerjik. Mingyu mendesah pelan dan membuka mata.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Jangan membuatku meninggalkan piano dan mengurus rumah sakit milik kakek. Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya."

"Keputusan yang tepat, anak muda. Kalau begitu cepatlah kemari! Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit!"

Mingyu membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun panggilan teleponnya telah diputus. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sambil mendengus. Kakeknya sungguh semena-mena. Bagaimana mungkin ia memperlakukan cucunya seperti ini?

Mingyu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali ke panggung. Ia memberitahu Jihoon, salah seorang komposer kepercayaannya, bahwa ia harus pergi menemui kakeknya sekarang.


	3. 3

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di yayasan ini, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo melirik lelaki tua di sampingnya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyuapi Chan yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Lima tahun, sejak umurku dua puluh tahun."

Kim Taewoo mengangguk-angguk, "Sudah lama sekali rupanya. Pasti kau sudah berpengalaman mengurus bocah-bocah cacat mental di sini."

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan dan menatap Taewoo dengan sorot tajam, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak senang mendengar orang-orang menyebut anak-anak di sini dengan panggilan seperti itu. Mereka hanya berkebutuhan khusus."

Taewoo terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia dimarahi oleh orang yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tertawa pelan. "Ah ya, anak berkebutuhan khusus. Aku akan menyebut mereka seperti itu mulai dari sekarang."

Wonwoo mengabaikan Taewoo dan mulai menyendok bubur dalam pegangannya untuk kembali memasukkannya ke mulut Chan. Ketika anak itu tidak mengunyahnya dengan benar sehingga buburnya menetes ke dagunya, dengan penuh sayang Wonwoo mengelapnya dengan saputangan di atas meja. Taewoo yang melihat hal itu semakin menyukai Wonwoo. Ah tentu saja ia menyukai Wonwoo bukan dalam artian yang seperti itu, hanya saja ia menyukai gagasan Wonwoo menjadi menantunya nanti, menikah dengan cucu satu-satunya yang senang menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan piano.

"Wonwoo-ssi, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Wonwoo tidak repot-repot memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudah."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kupikir kau akan cocok dengan cucuku. Ia begitu tampan."

"Kadang tampan itu tidak cukup, Taewoo-ssi. Jika kau tidak nyaman bersamanya, orang tertampan sedunia pun tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Taewoo tersenyum lebar, "Kau akan cocok dengan cucuku."

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Taewoo sambil mendengus pelan. "Aku sudah punya pacar, Taewoo-ssi."

"Begitupula cucuku." jawab Taewoo dengan riang. "ah, kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan sebelum janur kuning melengkuh seseorang masih punya kesempatan? Selama kau belum menikah dengan kekasihmu dan begitupula cucuku, kurasa masih ada kesempatan untuk kalian berdua bersama."

Wonwoo ingin memutar bola matanya, tetapi gagasan itu kedengaran tidak sopan. Jadi ia mengabaikan Taewoo dan lebih memilih menyuapi Chan lagi. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Kim Taewoo telah jatuh kepada pesonanya dan mendambakannya sebagai calon menantu dari cucunya yang bernama Kim Mingyu.


	4. 4

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit!"

Mingyu menarik napas pelan, "Aku terjebak macet."

Kim Taewoo menarik cucunya ke dalam ruangan penuh anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus di sana.

"Apa yang ingin kakek lakukan padaku?"

"Kau duduklah disini," Taewoo mendudukkan Mingyu di kursi depan piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "calon tunanganmu sedang ke toilet sebentar. Ia akan kembali."

Mingyu mendengus kesal, "Kakek, aku sudah punya Minghao, ingat? Aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan calon yang kakek inginkan itu."

"Ah, kau tenang saja. Calon tunanganmu juga sudah punya kekasih."

Mingyu menatap kakeknya seolah kakeknya sinting.

"Apa?" Taewoo bertanya padanya.

Mingyu mendengus dan menggeleng, capek berdebat dengan kakeknya itu.

"Mainkan salah satu lagumu. Kurasa anak-anak di sini akan senang mendengarnya."

"Laguku tidak gratis asal kakek tahu."

Taewoo memukul kepala cucunya dengan keras, membuat Mingyu mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah sombong seperti ini? Aku menyekolahkanmu ke New York bukan untuk menjadi lelaki angkuh sedunia."

Mingyu berdecak, "Baiklah, akan kumainkan satu lagu."

Mingyu mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts piano, menarik napas pelan dan mengembuskannya. Ia melirik kakeknya sekilas yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyipit, menilai. Mingyu ingin memutar bola mata andai saja itu bukan kakeknya.

Beberapa detiknya, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi alunan piano. Pekerja dan anak-anak di sana tampak menikmati lagu itu. Bahkan Chan sampai bertepuk tangan riang di bangkunya.

"Beethoven. Bagatelle in A minor WoO 59," Sebuah suara menginterupsi dari ambang pintu ruangan. Mingyu menghentikan permainannya. Ia dan orang-orang di dalam ruangan melirik ke arah suara itu dan melihat Wonwoo berdiri di sana dengan kening berkedut. "kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu di sini? Bukankah itu lagu untuk orang mati?"


	5. 5

"Nyatanya, Für Elise bukan lagu untuk orang mati. Kau salah paham."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kepala terteleng ke satu sisi. Saat sedang seperti itu, Wonwoo terlihat begitu manis. Mingyu mengakui, namun tidak menyuarakannya.

"Apa bedanya? Beethoven membuatnya untuk Therese yang sudah mati."

"Ia membuatnya sebelum wanita itu mati."

"Dengar, kenapa kalian meributkan hal sepele seperti itu?" Taewoo berujar, melerai keduanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama mendengus.

"Ayo kita pulang, kakek." ajak Mingyu mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Pulang? Aku masih ingin di sini dengan calon menantuku!"

"Taewoo-ssi, sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku sudah punya pacar?" Wonwoo kelihatan lelah menghadapi Taewoo yang tak henti-hentinya menyebut dirinya calon menantu.

"Janur kuning belum melengkung, Wonwoo-ssi. Kau masih bisa bersama cucuku."

Mingyu mengerang, "Hentikan kakek. Kau membuatku malu."

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti dengan Minghao itu!"

Mingyu mendengus kasar dan menarik Taewoo keluar dari ruangan itu dengan paksa. Ia mengabaikan kakeknya yang terus berteriak dan meronta-ronta.

"Kurasa Taewoo-ssi sungguh menyukaimu, Wonwoo-ah,"

Wonwoo menoleh ke samping, ke arah Seungkwan yang berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

Seungkwan kali ini menatapnya, "Tentu saja kau tidak merasakannya. Kau orang paling tidak peka sedunia. Tapi aku dan pekerja lainnya merasakan hal itu. Taewoo-ssi takkan berhenti membuatmu menjadi calon menantunya. Lihat saja."

Wonwoo mengabaikan perkataan Seungkwan dan memilih menghampiri Chan yang mulai merengek.


	6. 6

"Aku tidak suka Taewoo-ssi," ujar Wonwoo ketika ia sedang berada di tempat makan bersama Junhui. Seperti yang dikatakan Junhui padanya siang tadi, ia menjemput Wonwoo sehabis bekerja dan sekarang tengah mengajaknya makan malam.

Junhui tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

"Ia berkata aku calon tunangan cucunya," dengus Wonwoo sembari mengaduk minumannya. "aku berkata padanya aku sudah memilikimu, tetapi ia tetap keras kepala."

Junhui terkekeh.

"Apa?" Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya heran. "kenapa kau tidak marah sama sekali? Apanya yang lucu? Kau rela aku diaku-akui calon tunangan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu, Wonwoo-ah," ujar Junhui ketika tawanya sudah terkendali. "aku hanya tak menyangka Kim Taewoo-ssi sampai seperti itu padamu. Ia orang yang ramah dan penuh semangat. Mungkin saja ia sedang bercanda. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan perkataannya."

"Junhui," rengek Wonwoo. "masalahnya ia sampai berkata seperti itu pada cucunya! Padahal, cucunya juga memiliki kekasih."

Junhui tergelak kembali, "Serius?"

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu dari perkataanku."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka Taewoo-ssi berlaku sampai seperti itu," ujar Junhui masih menahan senyum. "sebaiknya kau lupakan saja perkataannya. Jangan dianggap serius. Jika Taewoo-ssi memang benar-benar akan merebutmu dariku, aku pasti takkan tinggal diam."

Wonwoo menatap Junhui kemudian menghela napas. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak berbuat apa-apa."

Junhui terkekeh dan meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja, mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan sampai wajah Wonwoo.

"Ini kedengaran gila, tapi aku harus mengatakannya."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Jika sekarang aku melamarmu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"


	7. 7

Minghao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan kening berkerut. Pose ini mengingatkan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo, calon tunangan yang dielu-elukan kakeknya itu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Minghao menyelidik. "bukankah kau sibuk dengan konsermu?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Memangnya jika aku sibuk aku tak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku?"

Pipi Minghao merona. Ia berdeham untuk mengusir rasa kikuk dalam dirinya. "Kau membawa apa?"

Mingyu mengangkat kantong plastik dalam genggamannya. "Ayam goreng dan soda."

Minghao tampak berpikir, namun Mingyu sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Oke, kau boleh masuk."

"Apa kau sendirian di dalam?"

Minghao meraih kantong plastik yang dibawa Mingyu, mengajaknya duduk di sudut ruang tempat latihan. Di sana masih ada beberapa orang yang latihan. Mingyu mengenal beberapa teman Minghao. Ada Soonyoung dan Hansol yang masih sibuk menari menghadap dinding kaca.

"Mereka tidak capek?" tanya Mingyu, masih mengawasi kedua lelaki itu.

Minghao menghirup aroma ayam goreng dalam genggamannya dengan senyum lebar, "Lupakan saja mereka. Hansol dan Soonyoung memang seperti itu jika sudah mendekati hari kontes."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. Ia membuka salah satu soda dan memberikannya pada Minghao.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tampak lebih kurus. Kau selalu ingat makan kan?"

"Aku makan dengan baik, Kim Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Minghao. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Minghao yang sedang melahap ayamnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya lelaki manis itu padanya.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku sudah kenyang. Makanlah yang banyak. Kau harus punya banyak energi untuk berlatih."

Minghao hanya memutar bola mata, namun membuat tawa Mingyu keluar.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Minghao, masih asyik melahap ayamnya.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?"

Mingyu menghela napas, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang hariku sungguh menyebalkan?"

Minghao menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ada apa?"

"Kakekku dengan seenaknya berkata aku punya tunangan."

"Lalu?"

"Sintingnya, tunangan yang dikatakan kakekku itu sudah punya pacar."

Minghao tergelak, "Serius?"

Mingyu mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Minghao menggeleng sambil berusaha meredam tawanya, "Kakekmu lucu."

"Kau akan tahu dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu saat bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan menyuruhku putus denganmu demi calon tunanganku."

Minghao tertegun.

Menyadari perubahan raut Minghao, Mingyu buru-buru berkata. "Ah, tentu saja aku takkan melakukannya! Bagaimana mungkin? Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selamanya begitu."

Minghao mengambil sodanya dan menenggaknya. Ia berdesis kemudian menatap Mingyu. "Kakekmu kurasa sungguh tidak lucu."

Ia mengulas senyum, "Aku setuju."


	8. 8

Entah kenapa hari itu kakeknya menyuruh Mingyu datang ke toko kaset. Mingyu yang sedang kehabisan ide untuk lagu barunya hanya setuju karena mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan inspirasi di sana.

Tapi, ia bertemu Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia yakin ini rencana kakeknya yang ambisius itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pekerja sosial senang ke toko kaset," ujar Mingyu ketika sedang melihat-lihat di rak 90-an. Wonwoo berada di sampingnya, tidak tampak terkejut ketika melihat Mingyu.

"Apa yang salah dengan pekerja sosial yang suka ke toko kaset?"

"Aku pikir kau lebih suka ke toko buku mencari buku psikologis ketimbang mencari CD lagu."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu datar, "Dan apa yang dilakukan seorang pianis terkenal di toko kaset kecil yang pernah bangkrut?"

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, tidak senang mendengar nada bicaranya yang meremehkan. "Aku pianis. Tidak ada hal yang aneh jika seorang pianis pergi ke toko kaset."

"Kata seorang pianis yang suka lagu kematian." cibir Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu sebagai balasannya. Mingyu tak habis pikir seseorang bisa menyebalkan dan menggemaskan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hanya Wonwoo yang dapat melakukannya.

"Apa kakekku yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan kaset yang diinginkannya dan pergi ke tempat pendengaran. Mingyu mengikutinya, mengawasinya yang sedang memasukkan CD ke dalam benda itu.

"Taewoo-ssi tak pernah menyuruhku ke toko kaset."

Mingyu tidak membalas, melainkan memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari earphone di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau memilih memakai earphone? Bukankah lebih baik mendengarkan lewat headphone?"

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyuruh Mingyu mendekat dengan isyarat tangan, membuat Mingyu menatapnya heran.

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kemari saja."

Mingyu mendengus, tapi mendekat. Ia agak kaget ketika Wonwoo melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan memasangkannya di salah satu telinganya. Mereka bertatapan.

"Claire de Lune?" Mingyu bertanya setelah mendengar lagunya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau suka karya Claude Debussy?"

"Aku suka musik klasik. Tapi hanya tahu beberapa."

Mereka masih bertatapan. Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa manik mata di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu cantik, dan membuatnya jadi tidak bosan-bosan melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Wonwoo, kemudian melepas earphone di telinga Mingyu dan kembali memasangnya di telinganya. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Kau yang membuatku menatapmu seperti itu."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan sehingga kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya saja mata Wonwoo begitu cantik.

"Kau akan meminjam kaset itu?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wonwoo melepas kaset yang diambilnya dari tempat pendengaran dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berbalik dan menatap Mingyu.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan kemari jika tidak meminjamnya?"

Wonwoo beranjak dari hadapannya, namun Mingyu menahan tangannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan heran.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak usah meminjamnya. Aku punya berpuluh-puluh kaset Claude Debussy di apartemenku."


	9. 9

"Aku sungguh boleh meminjam kaset-kasetmu ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikannya di rak kaset.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Pilihlah yang kau mau."

Wonwoo berkacak pinggang, "Apa kau biasa sebaik ini dengan orang asing?"

"Kau bukan orang asing. Kau pekerja sosial di yayasan milik kakekku."

Wonwoo menghela napas dan berbalik, "Terserah kau saja."

Mingyu tanpa sadar tersenyum, terhibur dengan perubahan ekspresi yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

"Apa kekasihmu itu seorang musisi?" tanya Mingyu.

Tanpa menoleh Wonwoo menjawab, "Bukan. Kenapa?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu, walau Wonwoo tidak dapat melihatnya. "Karena kau suka musik."

"Aku suka musik sejak kecil karena ayahku seorang komposer."

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya, "Komposer?"

Wonwoo menarik beberapa kaset dari raknya dan menunjukkannya pada Mingyu. "Aku pinjam ini semua."

"Terserah. Ayahmu sungguh seorang komposer?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menghampiri Mingyu. Ia menunjuk piano di sudut ruangan.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu main piano."

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya di yayasan kemarin?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku ingin mendengar lagu buatanmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Lagu buatanku tidak gratis."

Wonwoo memutar bola mata, "Kau sungguh pria angkuh."

"Kata pria angkuh lainnya." balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibir. Hal yang jarang sekali dilihat Mingyu, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau mau dengar laguku yang mana?" Mingyu beranjak menuju pianonya, diikuti lelaki manis itu. Begitu Mingyu duduk di bangku depan piano, Wonwoo menyuruhnya bergeser karena ia juga ingin duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu lagu-lagumu. Mainkan saja yang menurutmu paling bagus."

"Yang paling bagus harganya paling mahal."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan datar.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mainkan."

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memainkan apa-apa."

Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Oke, oke, kali ini saja aku memainkannya untukmu dengan gratis. Lain kali kau harus bayar."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, dan Mingyu bersumpah ia sangat menyukai senyum itu.

Setelah kedua tangannya berada di atas tuts piano, Mingyu mulai memainkan beberapa nada. Wonwoo memperhatikannya dengan antusias, menyukai bagaimana tangan Mingyu yang lentik bermain dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts itu.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Beautiful You."


	10. 10

"Hyung, kurasa aku sudah menemukan inspirasiku." kata Mingyu suatu hari pada Jihoon yang sedang sibuk mendengar rekaman lagu.

"Bagus kalau begitu." angguknya.

"Kenapa responmu hanya itu, Hyung?"

Lee Jihoon melepas headphone pada kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu, "Kau ingin aku merespon apa?"

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan inspirasiku?"

"Oke, ceritakan."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku merasakan langit biru dan kelopak mawar di saat yang bersamaan ketika membayangkannya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Mingyu menaikkan alis, "Apa?"

"Kau seperti sedang jatuh cinta, Mingyu-ah."

"Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta."

"Lantas darimana kau dapat inspirasi itu?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa aku mulai mendapatkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kau terinspirasi dari kekasihmu?"

Seharusnya Mingyu berkata ya. Tapi, ia merasa inspirasinya kali ini bukan berasal dari Minghao, melainkan dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Bagatelle in A minor WoO 59."

Jihoon mengernyit, "Für Elise?"

Mingyu mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwainspirasinya kali ini berasal dari seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.


	11. 11

Wonwoo mendesah pelan setelah menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Kekasihmu tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada Taewoo yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Wonwoo mendengus kesal dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Itu bukan urusan anda, Taewoo-ssi."

"Oh, tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau calon menantuku, Wonwoo-ssi. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuhubungi Mingyu agar ia menjemputmu."

Wonwoo menatap Taewoo galak, "Taewoo-ssi, aku sudah punya kekasih. Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu padamu?"

"Aku masih percaya pepatah janur kuning itu, Wonwoo-ssi. Percuma saja berkata kau punya kekasih sebanyak tak terhingga padaku. Aku tak akan peduli."

Wonwoo ingin protes, namun lelaki tua itu sudah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Wonwoo menduga pasti itu Mingyu.

"Pokoknya kau harus kesini sekarang! Aku tak mau tahu!" Taewoo menutup sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum pada Wonwoo. "tenang saja, cucuku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo tidak habis pikir kenapa Taewoo senang sekali menguji kesabarannya. Sebelum lelaki tua itu berkata sesuatu lagi, Wonwoo meninggalkannya menuju ruang ganti. Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dan mengenakan jaket tebal karena udara di luar begitu dingin, mengingat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu salju sudah mulai turun.

"Wonwoo-ssi, kau mau kemana? Mingyu belum datang." tanya Taewoo ketika melihat Wonwoo sudah siap ingin pergi.

"Aku tidak butuh diantar oleh cucumu, Taewoo-ssi. Lebih baik lain kali jangan memberatkan Mingyu-ssi dengan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Lagipula ia juga sudah punya kekasih sepertiku."

"Wonwoo-ssi, kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum cucuku datang."

Wonwoo mengabaikan Taewoo dan berjalan keluar dari yayasan. Ia baru saja beberapa langkah dari pintu depan gedung ketika seseorang berhenti di hadapannya. Wonwoo mendongak.

"Ikut aku," ujar Mingyu, melirik kakeknya yang tampak sedang mengawasi mereka dari dalam gedung.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jika kau tidak pulang bersamaku, kakekku akan dengan nekat keluar kemari dan pingsan akibat kedinginan. Meskipun ia enerjik seperti itu, tapi kakekku tidak tahan dengan dingin."

Wonwoo melirik ke belakang sekilas, kemudian menatap Mingyu lagi. Ia mendengus pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi sampai depan stasiun saja."


	12. 12

"Aku sudah selesai mendengar kaset-kasetmu," ujar Wonwoo ketika mereka sudah dalam perjalanan.

Mingyu meliriknya sekilas, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok. Aku lupa membawanya sekarang."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sekarang kalau kau mau. Aku bisa ke rumahmu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran, "Kenapa kau harus ke rumahku?"

Mingyu melambatkan mobil ketika mereka bertemu lampu merah. Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja untuk mengambil kaset-kasetku."

"Aku bisa membawanya besok. Kau tidak perlu sampai ke rumahku."

"Kenapa harus besok jika bisa sekarang?"

"Kenapa harus ke rumahku jika besok kita bisa bertemu di yayasan?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Jadi kau berharap bertemu denganku besok di yayasan?"

Pipi Wonwoo merona, dan Mingyu bersumpah ia begitu suka melihat Wonwoo yang malu seperti itu.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak mau saja kau ke rumahku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau Kim Mingyu..."

Mingyu tertegun. Ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun suara klakson mobil di belakangnya membuatnya menahan diri dan melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke rumahmu?" tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Mingyu meliriknya sekilas, melihat pemuda manis itu sedang menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang bertaut di atas pangkuan. Ia mendengus.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan saja kau kembalikan. Besok aku tidak ke yayasan. Aku ada gladi sebelum konser lusa."

"Konsermu lusa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hm."

"Oh."

"Kau akan menonton?"

Wonwoo menatapnya dari samping, "Aku tidak tahu."

Beberapa menitnya, mobil Mingyu menepi di depan stasiun. Wonwoo yang meminta. Ketika Wonwoo hendak keluar, Mingyu menahannya. Wonwoo menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Mingyu mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya, dan mengulurkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Ini tiket konserku. Datanglah."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung, "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Kau ingin mendengarku bermain piano dengan gratis kan? Jadi ambillah ini. Datanglah ke konserku."


	13. 13

"Saatnya istirahat!"

Mingyu dan beberapa pemain musik lainnya mulai beranjak dari panggung. Jihoon memukul lengan Mingyu santai berkata bahwa permainannya tadi begitu bagus. Obrolan mereka harus terpotong ketika suara yang tak asing di telinga Mingyu terdengar.

"Mingyu-ah."

Mingyu menoleh. Seketika senyumnya terkembang. Jihoon berkata bahwa ia pergi duluan.

"Minghao-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mingyu, menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Minghao mengangkat kantong plastik berisi makanan yang dibawanya, "Membawakanmu makan siang."

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia mengajak Minghao keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka makan di salah satu meja dekat jendela gedung.

"Jadi, bagaimana konsernya?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, "Persiapannya berjalan lancar. Akan ada beberapa orkestra sebelum aku tampil."

Minghao bertopang dagu, tersenyum memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang melahap telur gulung buatannya. "Aku tidak sabar melihatmu besok. Kau harus bermain semaksimal mungkin, oke?"

"Apa kau meragukanku?"

Minghao menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Kau tidak mau makan?"

Minghao menggeleng, "Aku sudah banyak makan di tempat latihan bersama Soonyoung dan Hansol. Mereka mentraktirku tadi karena menang kontes b-boy di Hongdae."

"Katakan pada mereka untuk mentraktirku juga."

Minghao tertawa pelan, "Nanti akan kusampaikan. Ngomong-ngomong, mana janjimu? Kau berjanji akan memberikanku tiket pertama konsermu."

Mingyu tertegun.

"Tiket pertama ya?"

Minghao mengangguk, "Jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Tiketnya ada di tasku. Akan kuberikan nanti padamu."

Minghao tersenyum senang, "Aku akan duduk di barisan paling depan dan membuatmu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Ingin mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tiket pertama konsernya telah ia berikan pada Wonwoo.


	14. 14

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo tertegun dari lamunannya dan menatap Junhui yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo, mengusap punggung tangannya perlahan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Wonwoo menarik napas dan menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

Junhui tidak mendesak Wonwoo lebih lama. "Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita berjalan-jalan? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi keluar bersama."

"Besok malam?"

Junhui mengangguk, "Kau bisa?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Aku harus menghadiri konser temanku."

"Konser temanmu?" Kening Junhui berkerut samar. "aku tidak tahu kau punya teman seorang musisi."

"Aku bertemu dengannya baru-baru ini."

Junhui mengangguk, "Mungkin kita bisa pergi kapan-kapan."

"Maafkan aku."

Junhui tersenyum, "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, dan sulit sekali mencari waktu untuk kita berdua."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukankah kita akan segera bertunangan? Kita akan tinggal bersama dan memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama."

Wonwoo tertegun.

Bertunangan?

Kenapa rasanya kata itu membuat Wonwoo takut?


	15. 15

Wonwoo menatap orang-orang yang mulai masuk ke dalam aula besar tempat dimana pertunjukkan dimulai. Ia menarik napas pelan dan mulai mengikuti mereka. Sambil melirik nomor kursinya, Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia tak menyangka Mingyu memberikannya tempat duduk paling depan, dekat dengan panggung.

Begitu ia duduk, Wonwoo melirik ke sekeliling tidak nyaman. Ia tidak biasa ke tempat seperti ini sendirian. Ia biasanya selalu ditemani Junhui.

Dalam beberapa menit, kursi penonton telah penuh. Pintu mulai ditutup dan lamput dimatikan. Hanya lampu yang menyorot panggung yang masih hidup. Pertunjukkan malam itu dimulai dengan sebuah orkestra memukau. Wonwoo terpana mendengarkan alunan musik yang begitu indah dalam telinganya. Ia sampai tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah beberapa pertunjukkan musik yang mempesona, kini tiba giliran Mingyu. Pemuda itu duduk di depan sebuah grand piano, sungguh tampan dengan tuksedonya. Salah satu lampu menyorotnya di tengah kegelapan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai bergerak memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang membuat penonton di sekeliling Wonwoo mendesah karena indah. Wonwoo sendiri tidak menyangkal bahwa ia begitu menyukai lagu itu. Ia bisa merasakan langit biru dan kelopak mawar bertebaran. Lagu yang sungguh manis. Seolah Mingyu sedang jatuh cinta ketika memainkannya. Seolah ia memainkannya khusus untuk seseorang yang datang ke pertunjukkannya kali ini.

Dan itu membuat pipi Wonwoo memanas.

Bukan dirinya kan?

Pertunjukkan malam itu selesai setelah beberapa penampilan Mingyu lainnya. Penonton mulai meninggalkan kursi mereka, kecuali Wonwoo yang masih melirik panggung, berharap Mingyu segera keluar dari sana dan ke kursi penonton.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Wonwoo ingin mengembalikan kaset-kaset yang dipinjamnya.

Beberapa menitnya, Mingyu tampak keluar dari belakang panggung. Ia menuju barisan kursi penonton. Wonwoo melambai padanya sambil tersenyum, tetapi Mingyu tidak meresponnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak melihatnya. Mingyu justru menghampiri seorang pemuda manis yang menyodorkannya seikat bunga bermacam jenis. Wonwoo memperhatikan mereka. Mingyu tampak tersenyum senang dan mengacak rambut lelaki itu. Melihatnya, entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak badan. Kini, ia melihat pemuda manis di hadapan Mingyu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Dan Mingyu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Ah, itu pasti kekasih Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik kaset-kaset di tangannya. Tangannya gemetar. Ia menarik napas dan berbalik. Ia memilih meninggalkan aula itu sebelum matanya yang memanas mengeluarkan air mata.

Sungguh, apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?


	16. 16

Mingyu datang ke yayasan hari itu. Kali ini Taewoo tidak menyuruhnya, melainkan inisiatifnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin melihat Wonwoo, bertanya apakah ia menonton kemarin karena Mingyu tidak melihatnya.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika melihat Wonwoo sedang menyemprot pot-pot bunga di dekat jendela sendirian. Ia pun menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan berdeham. Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki itu mendengus dan berpaling.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau menonton konserku kemarin?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa datang."

Mingyu berdecak berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa dalam dirinya, "Ah, kalau seperti itu kenapa kau tidak bilang? Percuma saja aku memberimu tiket jika kau tidak datang."

"Salahmu memberikannya padaku."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih menyemprot tanaman dari samping. Wajah Wonwoo begitu cantik.

Mendadak lelaki itu menoleh, "Aku membawa kaset-kasetmu."

Mingyu tampak salah tingkah, "O-oke."

"Aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggu di sini."

Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Mingyu memilih menatap kaktus-kaktus di pot itu sambil menunggu Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasakan lengannya terkena sesuatu. Ia menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo menyodorkan kaset-kasetnya.

"Terima kasih."

Mingyu menerima kaset-kaset itu sambil mengangguk. "Kau ingin meminjam lagi?"

"Tidak."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Ia merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu. Seperti Wonwoo tengah berusaha menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau menjauhiku."

"Tidak."

"Ya, aku merasakannya."

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu makan siang denganku. Jika kau setuju, aku tidak akan menuduhmu menjauhiku lagi."

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu."

"Lihat, kau menjauhiku!"

"Kenapa aku harus makan siang denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan siang denganku?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak ada alasan untuk kita makan siang bersama, Kim Mingyu-ssi."

"Aku tidak melihat ada alasan kau menolak ajakan makan siangku."

Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Hal menggemaskan yang membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan siang saja dengan kekasihmu?"

Mingyu tertegun.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan membukanya. "Aku tidak mau makan siang dengan seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih. Dan aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu karena aku juga sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, berhentilah mengajakku pergi bersamamu. Aku tidak suka."

Dengan itu, Wonwoo berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Membuat pianis itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan.


	17. 17

Beberapa hari kemudian, Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu lagi datang ke yayasan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah berkata agak kasar kepadanya kemarin. Wonwoo kembali menyuapi Chan. Ia tersenyum kepada anak laki-laki yang manis itu ketika ia sudah lancar menyebut namanya.

"Anak pintar. Kau harus makan yang banyak agar bisa tumbuh besar, hm?"

"Wonwoo-ssi,"

Wonwoo kenal betul suara itu. Ia mendesah pelan dan menoleh. Wonwoo melihat Taewoo berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Aku sedang menyuapi Chan."

"Ah, aku bisa menyuruh Seungkwan melakukannya. Sekarang, bantulah aku dulu."

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria tua itu dengan kesal, "Jika ini berhubungan dengan Mingyu, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku heran kenapa kalian masih saja tidak saling suka padahal sudah sering bertemu."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Anda ingin menyuruhku melakukan apa?"

"Mingyu baru saja datang kemarin dari tour-nya di Gangnam. Aku sudah meneleponnya beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat sampai saat ini. Bisakah kau menemuinya di apartemennya? Sekedar memastikan ia baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa harus aku, Taewoo-ssi? Mingyu punya kekasih. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya saja?"

"Sudah kubilang kau calon menantuku. Kenapa aku harus memberitahu yang lain?"

Wonwoo mengerang, "Aku menolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi setelah ini. Oke?"

"Tidak, Taewoo-ssi."

"Oh, ayolah, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku sungguh khawatir pada cucuku itu. Aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya sekarang karena aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksa beberapa hal."

"Taewoo-ssi, aku tidak bisa..."

"Kumohon..."

Wonwoo menatap Taewoo yang menampilkan wajah memelas. Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kali ini saja. Ini yang terakhir."

Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di bibir lelaki tua itu. "Terima kasih calon menantuku!"


	18. 18

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Mingyu setelah konser itu. Ia merasa bahwa perasaan asing yang mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya sejak bertemu Mingyu tidak boleh tumbuh lebih besar lagi. Wonwoo hanya harus mencukupkannya sampai disini saja. Ia tidak ingin perasaan ini sampai berbunga. Bahkan berbuah.

Wonwoo menekan bel apartemen Mingyu beberapa kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mendengus. Apa Mingyu tidak ada di dalam? Wonwoo menekan bel lagi, namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

Wonwoo ingat Taewoo memberinya password apartemen Mingyu. Wonwoo segera menekan angkanya dan pintu di depannya terbuka. Ia melongo ke dalam dan melihat ke sekitar. Sepi sekali. Apa Mingyu tidak ada di apartemennya?

Begitu Wonwoo masuk dan menutup pintu, ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Ia sudah memasuki dapur dan beberapa kamar yang terbuka, tetapi Mingyu masih tidak ia temukan dimanapun. Mungkinkah lelaki itu sedang keluar? Wonwoo melirik sebuah kamar yang tertutup di sudut ruangan. Ah, ia belum masuk ke sana.

Wonwoo menghampiri pintu kamar itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia melongo ke dalam dan langsung tertegun ketika melihat Mingyu tertidur dalam selimut tebal. Wonwoo menghampiri lelaki itu dan melihat wajah Mingyu penuh keringat. Ia segera menyentuh kening Mingyu dan kaget karena suhu tubuhnya sangat panas.

"Astaga," gumamnya dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Ia keluar dari kamar itu dan ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom dan es batu. Ia mengisi benda itu dengan air dan kembali ke kamar Mingyu. Diambilnya salah satu handuk di dalam lemari dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam air es. Dikompresnya kening Mingyu dengan handuk itu.


	19. 19

Kelopak mata Wonwoo terbuka akibat mendengar suara tawa. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menguap dengan tangan diregangkan. Ah, dimana dia sekarang? Oh ya, di apartemen Mingyu. Min—gyu... Mata Wonwoo membelalak ketika tidak melihat Mingyu berada di tempat tidurnya. Kemana Mingyu?

Dengan panik Wonwoo meninggalkan kamar itu dan nyaris berteriak menyerukan nama pemuda itu kalau saja ia tidak menangkap sosok Mingyu sedang tertawa di dapur dengan seseorang.

Napas Wonwoo tercekat.

Itu laki-laki yang mencium Mingyu di konsernya. Wonwoo ingat betul wajahnya. Dan Mingyu sedang tertawa dengan laki-laki itu.

Mendadak Mingyu menoleh, menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah, apa suara kami membuatmu bangun?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terjaga saja."

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu?" Kini lelaki manis di seberang Mingyu yang bersuara. Wonwoo menoleh padanya. Laki-laki itu sungguh manis.

"Aku Xu Minghao," Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. "terima kasih karena telah merawat kekasihku semalam. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika ia sakit. Ia baru meneleponku tadi pagi."

Wonwoo membalas uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia inginkan hanya pergi dari sini karena sungguh—ia tidak nyaman melihat Minghao.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Wonwoo berkata. Ia melirik Mingyu berharap lelaki itu mencegatnya atau berkata sesuatu yang mampu menahannya, tetapi Mingyu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik napas dan pergi ke kamar Mingyu untuk mengambil tasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan dada yang terasa sakit.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kenapa rasanya begini sakit?

Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Wonwoo? Mingyu menjaga jarak darinya? Tidak peduli padanya?

Tapi kenapa rasanya Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu melakukan hal itu?


End file.
